


Devil's Dance

by smartblondelle



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Pop Tate's Chocklit Shoppe, Riverdale High School, Romance, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartblondelle/pseuds/smartblondelle
Summary: The core four are torn apart when Betty and Archie get injured by a masked man. It is left up to Veronica and Jughead to solve it. How will this change their relationship? People will change and not everyone will survive.<3





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead Jones the third was sitting inside Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe feeling sorry for himself. Jughead never did that before, then again he hadn't ever had his heart broken before. He sat at his computer typing the same line over and over then deleting it with a frustrated sigh he started to toss fries into his mouth. This had been one of the longest weeks of his life. He never thought it could be worse than when his 'home' also known as the twilight drive-in was torn down. All those memories of his family unable to afford anything better, but they were together. Betty had been there for him a distraction from his broken home. Now she was gone.

At least it felt that way when she told him they should take a break. Their relationship had been on thin ice for a while but, he would always love her. Her blonde ponytail, analytical eyes that unraveled mysteries, the way she would bite her lip when writing a new Blue and Gold article, and the way she would say "I love you" wide-eyed knowing what he'd return her words but still worried. How could he not love her everything? The distant started after Thanksgiving break. If you could call it a break being only four days. He spent the time in Toledo. The first Jones Thanksgiving since he was ten. Leaving Betty in Riverdale scared the shit out of him. Especially with the Black Hood on the loose. They hadn't even texted each other anything other than a "Happy Thanksgiving!".

Everything seemed normal when they were reunited at school that Monday. Accept it wasn't she didn't even talk to him other than to ask him about Toledo. Weeks passed with similar interactions during which he broke a little. Sharing her thoughts with Archie Andrews instead of him. Sure Archie was his best friend that didn't mean he didn't envy the guy. Star football player who was also a musician dating one of the hottest girls at school. He grimaced at the thought that Veronica was hot. Not that she wasn't the girl just was too stuck up for his taste. The red smirk that made Archie follow her like a lap dog. Not that he cared, he wasn't one to beg. They were 'friends' by situation not by choice. Still, Archie was lucky he had her on his arm. After the breakup looking at the way they looked lovingly into each other's eyes made him sick.

Crying the first few days hiding the library, avoiding Archie, Veronica, and Betty at any cost. The week of avoidance finally came to an end Jughead ending up in a booth at the back of Pop's hoping none of the 'core four' in the words of Kevin Keller ventured in for a milkshake. Playing with the straw of his strawberry milkshake. Betty had ruined old fashioned vanilla for him. Hearing the bell that alerted the arrival of a customer ring he looked into the dark brown eyes of Veronica Lodge. 

She ran up towards him tear stained cheeks streaked with mascara. Jolting Jughead out of his thoughts and into a state of panic. Mumbling something under her breath eyes darting side to side as if looking for someone. He grabbed Veronica by the shoulders and shook her a little harshly trying to get her attention. He regretted his actions as she immediately began to sob harder. Quite different from the well put together and proud girl. Trying a more gentle approach he sat her down across from him pushing his water towards her. Saying "Drink."

Taking a few sips she started to say something "Archie...so much blood...oh poor Betty..."

This grabbed my attention sending my heart racing I Probed her with questions "What happened? Where are they? Was it the Black Hood-" 

I was stopped by an exasperated Veronica. She sighed trying to wipe her tears on her sleeve. Not noticing the blood dripping from her forehead. Yelling for all of Pop's to hear "Riverdale General Hospital!"

Grabbing her hand and desperately throwing cash in direction of Pop while stuffing his computer inside a beat-up bag. She seemed too exhausted to resist hopping on his motorcycle without question. Her head on his shoulder and arms grasping his flannel shirt. He continued thinking about Betty she couldn't die, right? Consumed with thoughts until they arrived in front of the hospital's white doors. As he parked getting off he noticed Veronica had gone limp and her head was now gushing blood. Pulling her towards his chest he ran into the hospital. If he looked back he would've saw a figure in the shadows chuckling to themself.


	2. Chapter 2

Her skin seemed even paler than usual making me clutch her even tighter to my chest. She looked like a pale imitation of the hot-headed Veronica he knew. The blood worried him, even more, ripping his hat off the head and pressing it to her forehead. He didn't even think. He used his most prized possession to save a girl he barely knew. Running into the waiting room yelling for somebody to help. Attracting the attention of the ill people that surrounded him. He wasn't a doctor yet he couldn't help to be fascinated by injuries mirrored ones he had read Gray's Anatomy.

Remembering the 6th-grade biology class he had been violently disgusted by until he read it. It was his first week at Riverdale Junior High after his mother and sister moved away. Archie, Betty, and he were chatting in the library. When a fight between Moose and Reggie pushed him into to a bookshelf. He was used to their constant berating, his name was Jughead, not helping he was a loner who lived on the wrong side of the tracks. Spilling books onto the floor where the large hard covered book snagged his hat off and knocked him out. His missing beanie was the first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes. Soon finding it in Archie's hand and quickly snatching it back. The book seemingly chose him, begging him to open those pages. Who knew that it would prepare him for this moment? That was one of the only times his hat was off other than when he told Betty he loved her. He thought she could be his new security.

Awakened from those memories when Veronica's eyes fluttered open accompanied by the words "Archie!"

The word hit him like a knife. That's all anyone wanted Archie Andrews. He would never be him but he didn't understand why he was better. It didn't help that when girls look at him and Arch waking side by side they don't even notice his existence.

"Oh Jughead, I thought you were Archiekins." It seemed to come flooding back to Veronica as a look of realization crossed her face. Stumbling trying to escape his arms. Placing her on her feet she wobbled towards the desk her broken heel slowing her down. Reaching the receptionist with all her strength insisted "I need to see Archie Andrews and Betty Cooper, now."

With an irritated scowl, the nurse looked up her face shifting seeing the bloody hat in the boy behind the girl. She spoke into a phone while Veronica tapped her nails impatiently. Not one of the red nails chipped. Nurses in white scrubs tried to guide her to a room. Veronica resisting attempting to bark orders at them "Get your hands off me you imbeciles! I'm fine they're more important things than a bump on my head."

Jughead muffled a laugh Veronica Lodge was sure an entertainer. How could a girl with a head injury still act like the queen of the world? He was tired of this and just wanted to know where Betty and Archie were. Almost forgetting about them in the midst of Veronica's injury. Pushing past the nurses he picked up Veronica who began to kick at his back and addressing the nurses said "Is it really that hard she's like 5 feet and there are four of you?"

Veronica exclaiming "I'm 5 foot 2 thank you very much!"

"Whatever you say ,princess," he said while following the nurses down the illuminated hallway.

"Princess! You really think I'm that stuck up!" A tone of annoyance in her voice.

As they continued to argue to the amusement and fear of the nurses. Their figures disappearing into a room marked 208.

Hours later Veronica awoke to the rhythmic sound of a monitor beating. looking up to see Jughead shoveling jello into his mouth a pile of empty cups laying beside him. Of course, Jughead would like hospital food. Deciding not to bother him the window across her bed facing the hall showed two well known Riverdale citizens Sheriff Keller and her mother Hermione Lodge. Not surprised that her father wasn't here. He gave he scars that her mother didn't even know about.

Jughead realizing she was awake after looking up from another cup of jello walked right out to tell my mother. She came running in hugging me so tight it hurt. I decided not to tell her knowing her mother was trying to make up for my father's absence. It was more than a comfort after my traumatic evening. "Mom."

"Mija. My baby, what happened? I can't lose you like I lost your father." she said softly

"Chill, mom. I'm okay. " waving off her mother who had begun stroking her dark-haired daughter. "Dad's not even dead he's just gone..."

Sheriff Keller chose that moment to intrude. The injuries of three teenagers putting him on more edge after the death of Midge Klump. He only recently reclaimed his job from, Sheriff Meneta he didn't want to lose his job again. "Ms.Lodge" earning the attention of both Lodge women.

"Veronica, I need to know what happened tonight. Both Betty and Archie are still recovering and don't have the strength to tell us. The more time that passes the more likely he will get away."Sheriff Keller said.

"Sheriff, thanks for already putting your misogynistic hand down but whoever the person was they didn't leave a trail. I was with my beau Archie and bestie Betty when I got up to use to powder nose if you will. Hearing loud noises I assumed they had started the movie without me. When someone broke in. I ran to them trying to push them off Archie who was fighting a losing a battle, during which my head was knocked into a wall." Veronica said in a matter of superiority. The mumbling, vulnerable, girl that had appeared to Jughead only hours before was gone.

Sheriff Keller stopped her ongoing explanation to state "Why didn't you call the police? We could have easily apprehended him,... them."

"I saw my friends in danger it was like the person was trying to kidnap them. They had a towel. I assume covered in chloroform. My instincts told me to act and I did." She said with total conviction.

Jughead had been silent the whole time watching Veronica with a little bit of pride. He was sick of Sheriff Keller attacking the weaker man. Imaging Veronica scolding him for calling her weak. Veronica Lodge was sure something. Smiling to himself he didn't even realize the Sheriff and Hermione had left the teens alone.

A pillow slammed into his gut brought him back to earth. Veronica had thrown a pillow at him. He wanted revenge but decided against it seeing all the wires poking out from her skin. Instead, he gave her a menacing look.

Veronica didn't seem to find it to menacing as she began to order him around "Can you go see if Betty and Archie are okay? Oh and get me some jello since you ate it all!" Voice rising up at the end in annoyance. Jughead Jones may have 'rescued' her but he still was her complete opposite, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Jughead peeked into the room of the one and only Betty Cooper. Bruises scattered her neck in the shape of fingers. Whoever broke in almost choking her to death. Forcing her body to shut down into a coma. He wanted to stroke her hair but as he reached out he retracted his hand not wanted to break the fragile girl. Her skin pale as porcelain accept for those bruises. Whispering under his breath "I'll find whoever did this you, I promise."

The promise felt like a weight on his shoulders that he knew he needed to carry. He decided to go to Archie's room. The pain of looking at Betty too much for him. Wiping away a tear that had made its way down his cheek. "See you later, Betty Cooper." he said stumbling over the words.

Archie's room was located right next to Betty's taking the small amount of time to construct himself. Archie seemed to be scrolling on his phone the only really evident injury was his left leg in a thick cast. Veronica must've done a number on their attacker or at least scared him enough to prevent much harm coming to Archie. Who knew a 5-foot girl in heels could cause so much fear? Archie alerted by his footsteps looked up with an expression of surprise. "Jug?! How'd you know I was here?"

"Veronica told me about what happened Archie. Sounded like something out of a Stephen King novel or A Clockwork Orange," he said lowering himself down at the foot of the bed. Trying not to hurt Archie any further.

"Yeah, Ronnie..." he said trailing off he seemed sad when Jughead mentioned it. Almost as if he was disappointed to hear her name.

"Arch, you okay? I mean other than almost getting kidnapped," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"It was like they knew they were there, Jug. Taunting us, there was a note," he said.

"What did it say? Please don't tell me it was with letters cut out of magazines," with a look of annoyance.

"No Jug, it was this." pulling a crumpled piece of paper out of his chest pocket.

"Who do you think there talking about? Who's the devil?" Archie said worry creasing his face already on edge after the Black Hood 

"Who do you think there talking about? Who's the devil?" Archie said worry creasing his face already on edge after the Black Hood.

"I don't know, Arch but I'm going to find out." He said with a look of determination. 

Sorry this is pretty short and accompanied by some Bughead. It's going to be so exiting next chapter with some more mystery. I appreciate all of you putting up with me thanks so much!!!!!!!!-ELLE


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed in the town of Riverdale with many of the citizens on edge after the attack on the proclaimed girl and boy next door. Veronica every day after school would stop by Archie's house to keep him company. He was ordered bed rest and wasn't allowed back school but allowed to go home. Not that it was much comfort at least for Veronica. It just reminded her of their attacker. Her injuries had been minor and she was forced to return to Riverdale High. Which somehow was still open after all the murders.

It was 3:00pm on Friday which meant she could visit Archie after her shitty day. Archie and Betty had made school bearable without them she felt so alone. Things between her and Archie had been weird lately. Awkward silences where she'd do homework and he'd strum on his guitar. Those moments that used to be comfortable and filled with sweet kisses on her neck and cuddling into his chest. She longed for it to be that way again. Opening the door to the Andrews house to see Archie watching a football game.

"Oh, Ronnie you're here... I need to talk to you about something" Archie said in a serious voice.

"Sure, Archiekins," she said while moving to sit next to him. Trying to ignore his slight stiffening as he turned off the game.

"Veronica, I think we need to break up." his voice emotionless while his eyes seemed to glaze over as if he wanted to cry.

"Why, Archie? I...I love you.." She stuttering trying to keep composed while breaking inside. Her heart broke when he said that. She always knew he was too good for her. She ignored the feeling that she was corrupting him. That everytime he told her she was not her father. She felt more like him than ever.

"Veronica, you're perfect in every way, just not for me," Archie said as if he had rehearsed it over and over again.

He had broken her walls down and she didn't know if she could build them back up. She started to sob. Her world was falling apart. Who did she have without Archie and Betty? "Goodbye Archie Andrews, I thought you loved me, I guess I was wrong." She said tearing herself away from his auburn colored eyes. Running out the door and straight to the hospital. She needed Betty. Even if her best friend couldn't talk back. How did this all go spiral down so fast? Riverdale was supposed to be her fresh start. She should've kept her walls up.

Jughead Jones was rounding the corner of Betty's hospital room when he caught a sobbing Veronica. Her eyes were red and puffy and mascara painted her cheeks. She seemed to be speaking to someone in the room. Accept all he could see was her and Betty. It wasn't like he hadn't done the same thing before. There was something comforting about speaking to someone who couldn't judge or complain. Trying to hear what she was saying in between sobs. "Betty..sob...I loved him. I know you loved him first but that doesn't mean I didn't love him any less. I thought we'd get married and settle down and you with Jughead. I guess I was wrong about everything." Pouring her heart out to the comatose girl.

Jughead felt the same way accidentally saying "Me too." His hand clamping over his mouth. too late as Veronica heard looking up her eyes watered at seeing Jughead. He felt a little guilty for always being so dismissive of her. He had made her out to be her father when she was so much more. He sat down next to her on the small couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. At first awkward until Veronica tired of holding it together in front of others dug her head to his shoulder. Her tears sliding down his serpent jacket.

They sat there for a while there pain tying them together. He began stroking her hair unconsciously. Looking up she gave him a half-hearted smile blushing lightly. He tucked a piece of her raven black hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, Jughead," she said looking down at her high heels.

"You'll get through this, we'll get through this, I promise," he said. This promise unlike the one he made to Betty he could keep. 

Yay, chapter 4 is up!!! Hope you guys liked it and sorry I posted it so late I didn't have my computer. Now I shall go sleep.-ELLE


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Veronica awoke to her phone alarm blaring in her ear. She had another late night scrolling over old photos of Archie. The imprint of her phone etched on to her cheek after falling asleep while leaning on it. Washing her face to wake up. Checking the time to find it was 6:30 am and she only had another half an hour to get dressed, do her makeup, and eat something. She didn't give a fuck about her unfinished history homework. Mondays were the worst.

Getting dressed in one of her outfits that made her felt better protected. The sweater felt safe. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "Everything will be okay," she said to herself looping her trademark pearl necklace around her neck.

"Everything will be okay," she said to herself looping her trademark pearl necklace around her neck 

This would be her first day back since her breakup with Archie. At least she had Jug. I mean she thought she did. He made her feel safe. Which was strange as he was part of a gang. It wasn't as if she was innocent. Her father had done things to hurt so many people. She knew her mother only stayed with him for her own safety. Grabbing her bag and car keys she walked past her mother and father ignoring their protests. They didn't really care.

Arriving at school only to see Jughead Jones pull up on his motorcycle. She had to admit his bad boy vibe was kind of hot. Mentally slapping herself. The boy on her mind coming up to her and tapping her on the shoulder. "How are you, Ronnie? I mean if it's okay I call you that?"

For some reason, the pain she thought would be brought back by that nickname was lost on his tongue. The sound pleasant and made her smile slightly. The first one since Friday. "Sure, Jug. I mean if I can call you that?" she said smirking.

"Fine, Princess," he said rolling his eyes.

Lightly slapping him on the arm. "We don't want to be late, Torombolo." said while grabbing his wrist and dragging him through the double doors. There hands interlacing only to be ripped apart by the voice of the Cheryl Blossom.

"What do we have here? Quite a pair,"she said applying more of her signature cherry red lipstick.

"Couldn't find anyone else to terrorize, Cheryl?" Jughead said with an annoyed look.

"No, Hobo Prince, I'm throwing a party tonight at 9:00pm. Hope to see you there or not." with a flip of her red hair she was gone.

"That didn't really sound like a suggestion," he said earning a giggle from Veronica.

" C'mon Jug. Let's go we both need a distraction from our ex-lovers. I'll buy you a burger afterward." she said giving him a pleading look.

"Fine, but I'm not staying long," he said making Veronica grin and hug him tightly before running off as the first bell rang.

She was so strange. He never realized how tough she was. Bouncing back from her sorrows with such grace. He was broken for days after Betty and his breakup. Ditching school and locking himself inside his trailer. He kind of admired her not that he would tell her that. Having more important stuff to face like Betty's attacker. Hopefully, the party would be an opportunity for him to search out who disliked the golden boy and girl of Riverdale high.

The party was in full swing as Veronica arrived at Thornhill. Welcomed by Cheryl and Toni who were making eyes at each other the entire time they directed her to the drinks table. She was trying to urn over a new leaf and not drink. But what did she have to worry about? There was another day off tomorrow which meant she could sleep in. Her decision made. She grasped a jello shot and downed it. 

Veronica was already getting slightly woozy as she danced to the music that seemed to pound through the entire house. It felt like her heart was beating to the rhythm of the drums. She began to dance with Kevin planning to until his mystery date came. Which she was sure was Moose. Her plans were interrupted by another boy in a crown-shaped beanie.

She began dancing with Jug. Though it was more like she would dance around him as he fidgeted slightly. He looked slightly out of place. His grim expression contrasting with the loopy ones of the other partygoers.

"Your an amazing dancer," she tried to say over the loud music.

"What do you see in parties anyways?!"" his deep voice carrying better than hers.

" I would much rather be curled up with Jane Eyre and a cup of black coffee but tonight I need to forget" she said with a pained expression.

"I prefer Emily Brontë's Wuthering Heights, but to each their own," he said eyes lighting up when speaking about classic literature.

Veronica about to respond only to be interrupted by Cheryl's announcement that they would be playing the classic party game: Truth or Dare. Kevin began the game choosing truth only to be confronted by Veronica about his secret lover. 

"Well...Moose" the surrounding party goers bursting into laughter. "Fine my secrets out so let's reveal some more. Cheryl."

" Alright, Kevin what do you want to know?" she said slyly.

"Who did you lose your virginity too?" he said.

"Toni, duh" she said leaning back into her girlfriend's lap.

Reggie remarking "I would've liked to see that" Receiving slaps from many of the girls.

"It's my turn and I choose...Veronica." pointing to the raven-haired girl.

"Dare, Cheryl. You won't get any secrets out of me" Veronica smirked.

"I dare you to kiss...Jughead"

I'M SO EXITED I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER.;)-ELLE

 

 

Go PremiumGet the AppLanguageAbout UsWritersBusinessJobsPressTermsPrivacyHelp© 2019 Wattpad


End file.
